sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow Parrots
Team Members RBP1: Vincent Holway School: Whittree Weapon: Philippine Bolo Knife RBP2: Ashley Namath School: Whittree Weapon: Mateba Model 6 Unica Autorevolver RBP3: Sarah Bourne School: Whittree Weapon: Mr. Potato Head RBP4: Sebastien Bellamy School: Davison Weapon: Whoopee Cushion RBP5: Christopher Schwartz School: Davison Weapon: Pony Pogo Stick Mentor 'The Owner' "Hey man, I got a finger on the pulse of the TV culture, you feel me? Either you're with the times or left in the dust. Besides, I figure; I run this joint, I'm in the know, know what I'm saying?" Name: Shannon Gant Age: 24 Gender: Female Appearance: 5'6", or as Gant would put it 'Five and three toes man!' and a little chubby, or as Gant would put it 'Cuddle-sized!', the owner of the Lānaʻi Resort does not cut a precisely imposing figure. Her brown, shoulder length hair is a mess of braids and beads that seems to threaten to develop into dreadlocks any time now, whilst her similarly-hued eyes are alive and alert in the fashion only demonstrated by the worryingly hyperactive. If prepared to look beyond the perpetual dark rings under her eyes and overall unkempt appearance, Gant is actually quite an attractive young woman, some would say certainly TV ready. Her style of dress stretches the definition of casual - worn and faded jeans, battered shoes, and sometimes forgetting to change her top for two or three days at a time. Biography: Born into money, cash, and then some more money, Shannon Gant has never had to work hard in her life. She is the granddaughter of Trevor Gant, a successful businessman and most relevantly, the original founder of the Lānaʻi Resort. Her father, Oscar Gant, continued on with the family tradition of prosperity by turning the Resort into a well-oiled moneymaking machine that he only occasionally needed to check in on whilst running his other ventures. Shannon knew from a very early age how rich her family was, and in all fairness to her was spoiled absolutely rotten. Even so, this led to her becoming chronically lazy - if everything she wanted was just handed to her, why bother stretching for it? This attitude was not precisely helped when, upon the untimely death of her father at the age of sixty (on a yacht surrounded by partygoers, alcohol, drugs, and women of negotiable affections), Shannon was left the bulk of the family fortune and businesses in the will, with a more modest split going to her two younger siblings. The smaller ventures interested Shannon less than the Lānaʻi, however, and she quickly set up shop there and proceeded to make the well-trained staff's lives an enormous headache. Between the parties, the 'genius' suggestions for ideas and insistence on sitting on every single executive meeting possible... Shannon was hardly a dream boss. In one case, however, Shannon's suggestion seems to have struck gold. A pitch to have the resort host a season of SOTF-TV on the closed season appeared a plan with few drawbacks, much to the astonishment of the resort managers, and one phone call later, the Lānaʻi was in consideration for Season 66. The deal, however, came with just one significant string attached... Team Conclusion: A group of contrasts... much like their insignia. Can the Parrots overcome their differences and vastly varying personalities to win it all? Mentor's Comment: "Maaaaaan... half this gear seems like stuff you'd find at a yard sale when you're hungover. We got this though, know the resort better than the restroom in the local nightclub." - Shannon Gant Team Evaluations Kills: 'Caroline Leveson, Genesis Bradley-Baker, Erik Sheely, Christine Wallis, Colin Pigeon, Ashley Namath (team kill), Sarah Bourne (team kill) '''Eliminated By: 'Sarah Bourne's death at the hands of Ashley Namath 'Collected Weapons: '''Flintlock Axe Pistol (from Jewel Evans, to Anzu Sakamoto), Winchester Model 1897 "Trench Gun" (from Valerie Fitzroy) '''Allies: 'Anzu Sakamoto, Shawn Thornton, Jackson King, Naomi Young, Caroline Leveson 'Enemies: 'Taylor DeVasher, Gene Steward, Lukas Graves, Zoe Walker, Vahka Basayev '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Mentor Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Shannon Gant, in chronological order. *Killer Munchies *Once Upon a Time *Zoom, Kick, Persuasion, Tech Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Shannon Gant and the Rainbow Parrots. What did you like, or dislike, about the team? Let us know here! Category:Teams